Legally Forbidden
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde el secuestro de Ashley y Leon no ha trabajado en misiones tan exóticas como aquella. Un día recibe una llamada urgente de Hunnigan, quien le notifica que Zess ha enviado una carta donde jura venganza contra Leon, secuestrando a una chica importante para Kennedy de la que él no sabía nada hasta ahora. ¿Qué vivirá Leon en esta nueva misión? PORTADA POR LULY-BOT
1. Prólogo

**_LEGALLY FORBIDDEN_**

 ** _CAPITULO I: "PROLOGO"_**

 _Han pasado ya 10 años desde lo ocurrido en aquél tiempo. Lo recuerdo con claridad, todos y cada uno de los días que permanecí ahí, encadenada, muerta de hambre, aterrada, aguardando por mi muerte… Ese pudo haber sido mi futuro si **él** no hubiera aparecido para rescatarme._

 _Él era apuesto, era joven, era amable, era fuerte, era…simplemente encantador. Aun cuando no estaba recibiendo recompensa alguna por salvarme, estaba ahí. Venció todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que se le ponían en frente, derrotó a cada enemigo que se encontró y asesinó a todo el que debía ser asesinado._

 _Y cuando todo terminó…me miró a los ojos, me quedé sin aliento ante su mirada…y fue entonces cuando entendí todo. Nuestra relación era lo que le había llegado a salvarme aún a costa de su vida, ese lazo que nos unía totalmente. Esa conexión que nos decía a ambos que nuestro amor era **legalmente prohibido.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Ya, no me odien, pero tenía que empezarlo, hace tiempo que tengo la idea en mente :'v algún día acabaré mis fics, yo lo sé (? en fin...espero que les haya gustado el prólogo y que les interese leer el fic uwu ya tengo el capítulo 2, pero quiero adelantar a los que pueda para subir capítulos seguidos XD así que espero que sean pacientes Cx**

 **Este fic está basado un año después del final del juego RESIDENT EVIL 4 y un universo alterno de RESIDENT EVIL: DEGENERATION (es decir, un spin-off de esta película, ya que va centrada en la línea temporal de la misma) con OC incluída, nuevos enemigos y una historia totalmente inventada.**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones y demás son recibidas en los reviews y se responderán en la siguiente actualización n.n**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Nueva Misión

**_LEGALLY FORBIDDEN_**

 ** _CAPITULO II: "NUEVA MISION"_**

-¿Qué ha pasado, Hunnigan? – Preguntó un joven de 28 años de cabello rubio cenizo, tez blanca, ojos azules zafiro, de 1.60 m de altura y 75 kg de peso. - ¿Por qué la llamada repentina? -

-¿Por qué más sería, Leon? Tienes trabajo. – Respondió la mujer de 26 años de piel morena, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes esmeralda.

-Ha pasado un año desde que trabajé en una misión. – Agregó Leon siguiéndola. – Desde lo ocurrido con Ashley y _Los Iluminados_ no ha habido nada grande qué hacer. –

-Tus suplicas han sido escuchadas entonces, hay una grande. – Dijo Hunnigan sin detenerse.

-¿Otro secuestro? – Preguntó adivinando.

-Correcto. – Respondió Hunnigan.

-¿Y a quién han secuestrado? – Preguntó mirándola ligeramente. – No me digas que fue de nuevo Ashley porque-… -

-Tranquilo, Ashley está bien. – Interrumpió Hunnigan mirándolo. – Es una chica de la ciudad. –

-¿Hija de algún rico? – Preguntó Leon un poco confundido.

-No, huérfana. – Respondió Hunnigan.

-Espera…sí no tiene familia, ¿quién está pagando el rescate? – Preguntó más confundido que antes.

-Nadie, no hay pago. – Dijo Hunnigan.

-¡¿Qué?! Aguarda ahí. – Interrumpió Leon deteniéndose. – Sí no hay pago, ¿entonces por qué nos llamaron? –

Hunnigan suspiró antes de detenerse. – No hay remedio. – Murmuró girándose a verlo. – Al parecer nuestro amigo Saddler tenía un hijo, se hace llamar "Zess" y quiere venganza contra ti por la caída de _Los Iluminados._ –

-Y creía que me había librado de todos ellos… - Murmuró Leon exhausto. – Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué buscar venganza de mí secuestrando a una chica cualquiera? –

-No es una chica cualquiera. – Interrumpió Hunnigan.

-Dijiste que no era nadie importante. – Replicó Leon.

-Es cierto, es una huérfana de la ciudad. – Respondió Hunnigan.

-No entiendo entonces tu punto, ¿por qué dices que no es una chica cualquiera? – Preguntó Leon exasperado.

-Ese tal Zess te envió una carta que habla sobre su venganza, y envió una muestra de ADN de la chica para que supieras que habla enserio. – Explicó Hunnigan.

-¿Muestra de ADN? – Preguntó más confundido que antes.

-Una muestra de su sangre, no estaba contaminada y era reciente, la envíe al laboratorio antes de contactarte. – Dijo Hunnigan suspirando otra vez. – Y debido a los resultados es que te he llamado. –

-No entiendo lo que está pasando, habla de una vez. – Dijo un poco exasperado.

-Según la muestra de sangre que Zess envió y la base de datos… - Dijo Hunnigan viéndolo fijamente. – El nombre de la chica es Charlette Brigarex. –

-No conozco a nadie con ese nombre. – Dijo Leon mirándola.

-Tiene 26 años, así que es normal que digas eso. – Murmuró Hunnigan soltando un tercer suspiro. – Ingresamos su ADN en la base de datos para encontrar algún familiar, y el resultado mostró solamente a su hermano mayor. –

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? – Preguntó irritado por tanta alegación sin rumbo.

Hunnigan suspiró. – Veo que no entiendes, así que te lo diré sin rodeos. – Dijo cambiando su expresión a una seria mientras lo miraba fijamente. – El único familiar vivo de Charlette que apareció en la base de datos…fue su hermano mayor de nombre Leon Scott Kennedy. –

-¡¿Q-Qué?! – Preguntó atónito de aquella respuesta.

-Así es Leon, esa chica que el hijo de Saddler ha secuestrado…es tu hermana menor. – Dijo seriamente mirándolo. – Tu única familiar que, al igual que tú, sobrevivió a los acontecimientos de Raccon City. –

-Espera, ¿ella también estuvo en Raccon City? – Preguntó Leon confundido.

-Sí, aparentemente logró escapar con ayuda de un ex-miembro de S.T.A.R .S quien murió poco después de traerla a y dejarle sus bienes en los que se ha mantenido hasta la fecha. – Explicó Hunnigan dándole la espalda, continuando con su camino. – Zess estuvo investigándote durante este año transcurrido, averiguó cosas de tu pasado que ni siquiera tú sabías, la existencia de tu hermana Charlette por ejemplo. –

-Si él sigue vivo, deben haber más _Iluminados_ en alguna parte que lo resguardan, de ser así, probablemente querrá seguir los planes de Saddler. – Dijo Leon siguiéndola. – Y ella sólo es la carnada para atraerme a él. Pero si logró encontrarla antes que yo supiera de su existencia, significa que no debo tomarlo a la ligera. –

-Exacto. Como has dicho, hay probabilidades de que quiera seguir los pasos de Saddler y no podemos correr el riesgo de otro caso terrorista como ese. – Agregó Hunnigan entrando a su oficina. – Solamente tú puedes detenerlo, conoces a _Los Iluminados_ mejor que nadie más, y está en riesgo la seguridad de tu única hermana. –

Lo sé. – Dijo Leon haciendo una pausa larga. – De acuerdo, lo haré. Responderé la invitación de Zess, derrocaré al resto de _Los Iluminados_ y traeré de vuelta a Charlette sana y salva. –

-Así se habla, Leon. – Dijo Hunnigan entregándole unos documentos. – Esto es lo que Zess envió para ti, estaremos apoyándote lo más que podamos, no estarás solo en esta misión, Leon. –

-Gracias Hunnigan, cuento con ustedes. – Respondió Leon.

-¿Cuándo piensas partir? – Preguntó sentándose en su escritorio para comenzar los preparativos.

-Ahora mismo. – Dijo Leon con una sonrisa.

Hunnigan se giró a verlo con una sonrisa. – Digno de ti, preparé todo. –

-De acuerdo. – Dijo girándose para irse a preparar lo que necesitaría.

-Y Leon, una cosa más. – Dijo Hunnigan mirándolo.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó girándose a verla.

-No coquetees con tu propia hermana. – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Leon solamente sonrió entusiasmado antes de salir de la habitación, la misión de Leon que le traería una nueva e interesante aventura… **solo estaba por comenzar.**

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Bueno, después de una larga espera, aquí está el capítulo 2 de este fic, espero que les esté gustando UwU**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás pueden dejarlos en los reviews y con gusto responderé en la siguiente actualización.**

 **PD: Miren la hermosa portada del fic que me hizo mi querida amiga Lulybot TwT pasen por su cuenta de fb o de DA, ¡su arte es hermoso!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. La Isla

**_LEGALLY FORBIDDEN_**

 ** _CAPITULO III: "LA ISLA"_**

Habían pasado aproximadamente 5 horas desde que Leon había partido a la isla que Zess le había indicado en aquél mapa anexado junto a su declaración de guerra, durante todo el trayecto Kennedy no pudo evitar divagar en sus pensamientos sobre su hermana menor. "¿Cómo será?, ¿qué tipo de persona será?, ¿sabrá de mí o de nuestro parentesco?, ¿nos pareceremos?, ¿seremos totalmente diferentes?" eran unas de las miles de preguntas que pasaban por la mente del agente. Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos y dudas que no se dio cuenta en qué momento su lancha llegó a tierra firme.

-Oye amigo, despierta. – Dijo el conductor que lo había llevado. – Hemos llegado. –

-Disculpa. – Dijo Leon bajando de la lancha, comenzando a guardar sus armas de manera que no le estorbaran y fueran fáciles de sacar a la vez.

-¿Seguro que no quieres refuerzos? – Preguntó el joven castaño de no más de 25 años.

-Totalmente seguro. – Respondió Leon terminando de prepararse. – Conozco a esta gente muy bien y sé cómo acabar con _Las Plagas_ mejor que nadie, además dudo que en este año transcurrido haya reunido tanta gente como la que Saddler tuvo aquella vez. – Explicó Kennedy con tranquilidad.

-Como quieras, si necesitas ayuda solo llama o dile a Hunnigan que nos avise. – Repitió el chico preocupado.

-Regresaré antes de lo que crees con la chica a salvo. – Respondió Leon. – No tienes que preocuparte por mí, novato. –

-De acuerdo. – Dijo no muy seguro el chico.

-Ahora vete, es peligroso que te quedes aquí solo. – Dijo seriamente recordando aquella vez que dejó a sus compañeros para ir a investigar el pueblo de la secta, todavía no podía perdonarse el haberlos dejado solos y se culpaba de sus muertes. No repetiría ese error otra vez. – Vamos, vete. –

-S-Sí… - Asintió dudoso el chico, pero obedeció. Encendió la lancha y regresó por donde había llegado.

Una vez que el chico se perdió en la distancia, Leon comenzó a adentrarse en la isla con su pistola en mano sigilosamente, observando cada punto del camino buscando indicios de una trampa.

No le fue difícil identificar los pequeños trucos viejos de _Los Iluminados_ , como poner bombas atadas con una cuerda a los árboles, arrojarle una roca desde la cima y huir o poner trampas para osos en el suelo. La experiencia que había adquirido con el rescate de Ashley le había hecho ver mejor cada uno de esos detalles y le había enseñado cómo esquivarlos sin problema alguno. Todo parecía muy fácil para ser verdad, por lo que Leon se puso alerta. Caminó por el sendero hasta llegar al típico poblado de _Los Iluminados_ , donde al parecer vivían los sobrevivientes de hace un año. A la distancia podía verse una iglesia digna de ellos y a su lado una enorme torre de piedra con techo puntiagudo y ventanas polarizadas. _Eso es extraño,_ pensó.

El aliento se le fue por unos instantes cuando una flecha rozó su nariz y se clavó en el árbol que estaba a su lado, se giró rápidamente al lugar de donde había venido y logró ver ahí a 10 aldeanos: 4 con arcos, 2 con dinamita y 4 con rastrillos de hojas.

-Parece que es hora de la bienvenida. – Murmuró Leon para sí mismo girándose rápidamente hacia ellos, disparando a los 4 arqueros directamente en la cabeza.

Los 4 que tenían rastrillos corrieron hacia él, Kennedy acertó al primero antes de que los otros tres lo rodearan, al notar que los dos de atrás lanzarían una dinamita encendida rápidamente pateó al que estaba detrás de él en el rostro y se alejó una vez que la dinamita fue lanzada para que el impacto lo recibieran los tres aldeanos. Aprovechó para disparar a todos un solo tiro que les volaba la cabeza en pedazos, para su mala suerte _las Plagas_ le dieron una bienvenida, los dos aldeanos con dinamita al momento de perder su cabeza mostraron al parásito deforme con una enorme garra que sobresalía sobre dicho agujero y trataba de golpear a Leon, el americano prefirió no desperdiciar balas, por lo que simplemente les arrojó una bomba cegadora para que la incandescente luz hiciera que ambos parásitos explotaran.

-Yo también me alegro de verlos. – Dijo Leon sarcástico antes de recibir una llamada en su transmisor. – Hunnigan. – Dijo respondiendo la llamada.

- _¿Cómo está todo por allá, Leon? –_ Preguntó Hunnigan.

-Mis amigos ya vinieron a darme la bienvenida, aunque no he visto a muchos de ellos a los alrededores. – Explicó Leon. – Supongo que _el ganado_ que queda se está encargando de proteger a Zess. –

- _¿Hay algún lugar que pueda ser el escondite de Zess? –_ Preguntó Hunnigan.

-Hay una iglesia a la distancia, cuando secuestraron a Ashley la resguardaban en un lugar así. – Informó Leon.

- _Ya veo, entonces hay probabilidades de que Charlette se encuentre ahí también. –_ Agregó Hunnigan.

-Sí…pero hay otra cosa que me llama la atención. – Dijo Leon mirando a la torre. – Hay una torre cerca de la iglesia con ventanas polarizadas. –

 _-¿Ventanas polarizadas? Es demasiado extraño. –_ Afirmó Hunnigan. – _Aunque, si Zess te ha enviado ahí, probablemente ese sea su escondite. –_

-Iré a investigar entonces. – Dijo Leon cortando la transmisión, recargó su arma antes de comenzar a adentrarse en el pueblo para llegar a la iglesia y a esa extraña torre.

 **[…]**

-Así que…Mr. Kennedy ha aceptado nuestra invitación. – Murmuró un joven español de piel pálida, cabello castaño grisáceo, ojos grises y una túnica negra con rojo y bordes plateados parecida a la de Saddler, en su mano derecha había un bastón similar al de su padre con el símbolo de _Los Iluminados_ en la punta, con dos tentáculos saliendo de ella. – Bien, creo que es hora de darle una bienvenida. -

-Al parecer va directo a la chica, Lord Zess. – Dijo una chica de cabello negro, ojos rojos y piel pálida que usaba una túnica gris completa mirando a la pantalla que proyectaba todo lo captado por las cámaras de seguridad. – Ese americano tiene sus prioridades. –

-La chica solo es un secundario en el libreto, da igual si vive o muere. – Dijo Zess restándole importancia. – Será entretenido el ver cómo Mr. Kennedy intenta rescatar a esa chica del _Ganado._ – Agregó soltando una risa de diversión.

-Sí, Lord Zess. – Apoyó la chica inclinándose ante él.

 **[…]**

Habían pasado alrededor de 40 minutos desde que Leon había logrado llegar a la iglesia, había tenido inconvenientes por culpa del _Ganado_ que se topó en el camino y debido a eso perdió una gran cantidad de balas de su pistola, pero había recuperado unas cuantas de los cartuchos que sus enemigos cargaban.

Le sorprendió la poca seguridad con la que contaba esta iglesia, pues durante su misión de rescatar a Ashley los Iluminados habían mantenido encerrada a la chica con mucha seguridad de por medio. _"Algo anda mal aquí"_ , pensó Leon ante la situación. Siguió su camino con cautela y abrió la puerta para entrar en la iglesia: el lugar estaba deshabitado, su diseño era gótico y monótono, la luz casi no se percibía en ese lugar y al fondo se encontraba un altar.

Leon se adentró en aquél lugar con sigilo y precaución, pudo notar unas escaleras ocultas detrás del estandarte con el símbolo de Los Iluminados que colgaba al fondo de la iglesia. El agente subió a la segunda planta y recorrió el estrecho pasadizo hasta terminar frente a una puerta cerrada con candado.

-Muy bien, aquí voy. – Se dijo a sí mismo dando un disparo a la cadena para romperla, puso su mano con precaución en la perilla y la giró lentamente para darle un pequeño empujón a la puerta para abrirla…

 _Aquél solo sería el inicio de la nueva aventura de Leon._


	4. Bienvenido

**_LEGALLY FORBIDDEN_**

 ** _CAPITULO IV: "BIENVENIDO"_**

-Muy bien, aquí voy. – Se dijo a sí mismo dando un disparo a la cadena para romperla, puso su mano con precaución en la perilla y la giró lentamente para darle un pequeño empujón a la puerta para abrirla. El americano se quedó confundido al ver aquella habitación totalmente vacía, no había absolutamente nada más que una pantalla en el centro de la desolada habitación. - ¿Por qué…? – Su pregunta quedó inconclusa cuando aquella pantalla se encendió por sí sola, mostrando a Zess con la mitad de su rostro cubierto por el gorro de su túnica.

- _Bienvenido, Mr. Kennedy. –_ Dijo Zess con una sonrisa tranquila. – _Mi nombre es Zess Saddler, el hijo único de Osmund Saddler y líder actual de la secta de Los Iluminados, pero creo que todo eso ya lo sabe ¿no es así? Después de todo, fue usted quien asesinó a mi padre. –_

-Luces demasiado joven para ser el hijo de Saddler. – Dijo Leon mirando la imagen del chico en la pantalla.

- _Gracias a los avances de la investigación acerca de Las Plagas que continué personalmente mientras usted luchaba contra mi padre, logré hacer una mejoría en el parásito que me daría más beneficios, más control y eliminaría muchos de sus efectos secundarios, entre ellos el envejecimiento espontáneo, tal y como le sucedió a Salazar y a mi padre. –_ Respondió Zess con total tranquilidad. - _¿Y bien, Mr. Kennedy? ¿No planea preguntar algo acerca de la chica? -_

-Ya que lo mencionas, sí. – Respondió Leon mirando la pantalla. - ¿Cómo fue que la encontraste? –

- _No fue difícil en realidad, cuando mi padre te incubó el huevo del parásito en tu organismo extrajo un poco de tu sangre y la guardó junto a una muestra de todos aquellos a quienes se los incubó…a Krauser, a Salazar, a Bitores Méndez, incluso el de esa chica que rescataste, Ashley. –_ Respondió Zess con normalidad. – _Sólo tuve que dárselo a una de mis mascotas para que lo rastrearan, y accidentalmente terminé encontrando a tu pequeña hermana en lugar de a ti. Un pequeño error de mi mascota, ¿pero qué se puede hacer? Después de todo ella y tú tienen un olor casi idéntico que podrían ser gemelos. –_

-Bueno ya me tienes aquí, así que ¿por qué no liberas a Charlette para que se vaya y resolvemos esto solamente entre tú y yo? – Preguntó Leon.

- _Buen intento, Mr. Kennedy. –_ Respondió Zess con una sonrisa divertido. – _Ciertamente la chica llegó aquí por casualidad, pero tengo algo en mente para ella, así que si no le molesta me gustaría que Charlette se quedara conmigo por un tiempo más. –_

-Lamento tener que romper tus ilusiones con ella, pero Charlette tiene que regresar conmigo ahora mismo. – Respondió Leon ante las palabras del chico.

Zess sonrió divertido y miró fijamente a los ojos de Leon, como si pudiera ver algo oculto en ellos. – _Muy bien, si es lo que quiere Mr. Kennedy…siéntase libre de indagar por mis tierras hasta que dé con el paradero de la señorita Charlette, creo que el parásito de Las Plagas afectó un poco mi memoria y no puedo recordar dónde se encuentra ella. –_ Dijo con una sonrisa de diversión y malicia mientras su mirada penetrante se clavaba en los ojos de Leon, quien por alguna extraña razón no podía apartar la vista de ellos.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, con gusto te tomaré la palabra. – Respondió Leon con un tono de voz sarcástico. – Espero que no te importe que me divierta con algunos de tus _amigos_ en mi visita. –

- _¡Oh, por supuesto que no! Al contrario, me sentiría terrible si usted no disfrutara su estancia en mis propiedades. –_ Respondió Zess al sarcasmo de Leon. – _Espero que reciba el trato que merece, Mr. Kennedy. –_ Dijo con voz lenta pero con algo de misterio y malicia mezclados junto a una sonrisa tétrica y una mirada que repentinamente volvió sus ojos de color rojo brillante. – _Diviértase. –_ Fue lo último que dijo antes de que la pantalla se apagara automáticamente, dejando a Leon en la habitación totalmente a oscuras y en un silencio sepulcral.

-Ah… - Suspiró Leon después de tomar un respiro profundo para despejar su mente de todos los pensamientos que habían cruzado por su cabeza durante su _plática de bienvenida_ con Zess Saddler. - ¿Por dónde exactamente debería empezar a buscar a Charlette? Dudo que la tenga en esta isla, o al menos no tan cerca de mí… - Dijo para sí mismo recordando el paisaje que había visto desde que había llegado a ese lugar. – ¿Estará en la torre extraña al otro extremo del pueblo? – Se preguntó en voz alta recordando aquella torre de ventanas polarizadas. – Bien, hora de empezar con la exploración. – Dijo recargando su pistola, girándose para bajar nuevamente las escaleras y dirigirse a la puerta de la iglesia con su nuevo objetivo en mente.

Leon se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla escuchó unos murmullos extraños fuera de ella, por lo que dedujo que no podía significar nada bueno. Aprovechó su momento de soledad para recargar cada arma que portaba, y cuando finalmente terminó respiró hondo y abrió la puerta con una fuerte patada. Dio unos pasos hacia afuera mientras apuntaba al frente con su arma, siendo recibido por _un viejo amigo_ que no creía que volvería a ver…


End file.
